House of Anubis My Way
by house of anubis fan7
Summary: New year at Anubis House. Mickra, Amber, Patrica, Alfie, Jerome, Crystal OC , & Zack OC  work together to get Fabina going while having fun as housemates. Story is WAY better than summary. First timer here. Rated T because of laungage.


**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p>It's after prom, everyone except Joy &amp; Nina came back. Mick &amp; Mara got told about the mystery &amp; are now in Sibuna, since prom night. They have a month of summer left &amp; the all called or texted each other, saying to come a month earlier. Everyone has been there for a week or two, except Nina &amp; Joy. Nina &amp; Fabian are, sadly, not dating. Joy is at the school but at a different house &amp; Nina is coming later today. It is a Saturday morning &amp; everyone, especially Amber &amp; Fabian, is waiting for Nina's arrival. They all are in the common room, waiting. Amber &amp; Alfie are not dating, because after prom, Amber met someone new &amp; Alfie lost interest. Mara &amp; Mick are stronger than ever. They hear a door slam &amp; they all stand up. Trudy comes out with many groceries bags. She walks into the kitchen. An hour later.<p>

"Where is Nina?"Exclaimed impatient Fabian."She should have been here HOURS ago!"He is now pacing back & forth in the crowded common room. Amber stands up with her phone in her hand.

"I got a text from Nina! She said -"Fabian rips it out of her hand."Wow. That. Is. Love."

"Shut up Amber!"Fabian quickly snaps at her, making everyone jump "She said 'Hey, my plane got delayed so that's why I'm not there. I just got off the plane & I'm getting in a cab now so I'll be there in about 10 minutes. I can't wait to see everyone! See in a few. -Nina'. Thank GOD nothing happened to her!" He gives Amber back her phone as he slumps down on the couch. An hour passes by & Nina's not back, which is making Fabian pace, again. The door opens & closes, making all them get up & Fabian stop pacing. Nina walks a few steps & sees everyone.

"NINA!"The rest of the house exclaims before attacking her with hugs & 'I miss you's'.

"I am SO glad to be back home. My summer was so boring, I couldn't stand another day there" Nina says after she gets 1,000,000 hugs.

"Nina, where in the world were you? You said you would be here in 10 minutes & then come an hour later!" Said Amber.

"Well, after I got in a cab & was halfway here, there was a lot of traffic so I ended up walking here" Said tired Nina.

**FABAIN'S P.O.V.**

Nina had to walk here with a bunch of bags in her arms, slowing her down. I feel like this is my fault, but I don't know why though. I'm so happy she's back! I missed her beautiful face. She looks so happy being here. If no one was around, I would ask her the question I've been meaning to ask her sense she came to the school, the time when Amber told Mick about us having 'dates'. I just need to say 8 words: 'will you go on a date with me?'She would turn me down I bet, but I have to try! I just wish everyone would go away! I just want to be with Nina alone. I see Nina's smile. The smile I had to go a whole summer without. The smile of an angel. The smile I want to press my lips on. Suddenly, I got punched on the back by, of course, Mick.

"Ask her!"He whispers to me.

"Not now!"I say in the same tone, but more angry. I can tell he was a little frightened because he backed up & held his hands up in surrender. I was about to punch him in his face if he didn't walk away. I turn my head & look back at the angel in the room that people call Nina.

"Nina, can I help you unpack your things?"Amber asks. She's lucky; she gets to be roommates with Nina. Nina, Nina, Nina. I loved hearing her name even if it was in my head.

"I know I can't fight you so of course."Nina, my love, said to now jumping Amber. Nina is so nice. I wish I had said more to her than 'I missed you SO much, Nina!' before she got more hugs. I remember she was about to say something but got smothered by more hugs. It sucks that I haven't heard that beautiful voice come out of her mouth with words that were about to get directed to me. I didn't even get to hug her like everyone else did! She gets dragged up to hers & Amber's room. Poor Nina.

"& she was never seen again, after the pink glitter monster dragged her away!"Jerome blurted out after the girl & the angel were out of ear-shot. Everyone laughed, but me. It's not funny. It would be funny if he wasn't talking about Nina. The Nina that he knew I was in love with. Yes. I am in love with Nina Martin.


End file.
